new_information_from_pottermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ministers for magic
Ministers Ulick Gamp Term of Office: 1707 - 1718 Previously head of the Wizengamot, Gamp had the onerous job of policing a fractious and frightened community adjusting to the imposition of the International Statute of Secrecy. His greatest legacy was to found the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Damocles Rowle Term of Office: 1718 - 1726 Rowle was elected on a platform of being 'tough on Muggles'. Censured by the International Confederation of Wizards, he was eventually forced to step down. Perseus Parkinson Term of Office: 1726 - 1733 Attempted to pass a bill making it illegal to marry a Muggle. Misread the public mood; the wizarding community, tired of anti-Muggle sentiment and wanting peace, voted him out at the first opportunity. Eldritch Diggory Term of Office: 1733 - 1747 Popular Minister who first established an Auror recruitment programme. Died in office (dragon pox) Albert Boot Term of Office: 1747 - 1752 Likeable, but inept. Resigned after a mismanaged goblin rebellion. Basil Flack Term of Office: 1752 - 1752 Shortest serving Minister. Lasted two months; resigned after the goblins joined forces with werewolves. Hesphaestus Gore Term of Office: 1752 - 1770 Gore was one of the earliest Aurors. Successfully put down a number of revolts by magical beings, although historians feel his refusal to contemplate rehabilitation programmes for werewolves ultimately led to more attacks. Renovated and reinforced the prison of Azkaban. Maximilian Crowdy Term of Office: 1770 - 1781 Father of nine Crowdy was a charismatic leader who routed out several extremist pure-blood groups planning Muggle attacks. His mysterious death in office has been the subject of numerous books and conspiracy theories. Porteus Knatchbull Term of Office: 1781 - 1789 Was called in confidentially in 1782 by the Muggle Prime Minister of the day, Lord North, to see whether he could help with King George III's emerging mental instability. Word leaked out that Lord North believed in wizards, and he was forced to resign after a motion of no confidence. Unctuous Osbert Term of Office: 1789 - 1798 Widely seen as too much influenced by pure-bloods of wealth and status. Artemisia Lufkin Term of Office: 1798 - 1811 First female Minister for Magic. Established Department of International Magical Co-operation and lobbied hard and successfully to have a Quidditch World Cup tournament held in Britain during her term. Grogan Stump Term of Office: 1811 - 1819 Very popular Minister for Magic, a passionate Quidditch fan (Tutshill Tornados), established Department of Magical Games and Sports and managed to steer through legislation on magical beasts and beings that had long been a source of contention. Josephina Flint Term of Office: 1819 - 1827 Revealed an unhealthy anti-Muggle bias in office; disliked new Muggle technology such as the telegraph, which she claimed interfered with proper wand function. Ottaline Gambol Term of Office: 1827 - 1835 A much more forward-looking Minister, Gambol established committees to investigate Muggle brainpower which seemed, during this period of the British Empire, to be greater than some wizards had credited. Radolphus Lestrange Term of Office: 1835 - 1841 Reactionary who attempted to close down the Department of Mysteries, which ignored him. Eventually resigned due to ill health, which was widely rumoured to be inability to cope with the strains of office. Hortensia Milliphutt Term of Office: 1841 - 1849 Introduced more legislation than any other sitting Minister, much of it useful, but some wearisome (hat pointiness and so on), which ultimately resulted in her political downfall. Evangeline Orpington Term of Office: 1849 - 1855 A good friend of Queen Victoria's, who never realised she was a witch, let alone Minister for Magic. Orpington is believed to have intervened magically (and illegally) in the Crimean War. Priscilla Dupont Term of Office: 1855 - 1858 Conceived an irrational loathing of the Muggle Prime Minister Lord Palmerston, to an extent that caused such trouble (coins turning to frogspawn in his coat pockets, etc.) that she was forced to step down. Ironically, Palmerston was forced to resign by the Muggles two days later. Dugald McPhail Term of Office: 1858 - 1865 A safe pair of hands. While the Muggle parliament underwent a period of marked upheaval, the Ministry of Magic knew a period of welcome calm. Faris "Spout-hole" Spavin Term of Office: 1865 - 1903 Longest-ever serving Minister for Magic, and also the most long-winded, he survived an 'assassination attempt' (kicking) from a centaur who resented the punchline of Spavin's infamous 'a centaur, a ghost and a dwarf walk into a bar' joke. Attended Queen Victoria's funeral in an admiral's hat and spats, at which point the Wizengamot suggested gently that it was time he move aside (Spavin was 147 when he left office). Venusia Crickerly Term of Office: 1903 - 1912 Second ex-Auror to take office and considered both competent and likeable, Crickerly died in a freak gardening accident (mandrake related). Archer Evermonde Term of Office: 1912 - 1923 In post during the Muggle First World War, Evermonde passed emergency legislation forbidding witches and wizards to get involved, lest they risk mass infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy. Thousands defied him, aiding Muggles where they could. Lorcan McLaird Term of Office: 1923 - 1925 A gifted wizard, but an unlikely politician, McLaird was an exceptionally taciturn man who preferred to communicate in monosyllables and expressive puffs of smoke that he produced through the end of his wand. Forced from office out of sheer irritation at his eccentricities. Hector Fawley Term of Office: 1925 - 1939 Undoubtedly voted in because of his marked difference to McLaird, the ebullient and flamboyant Fawley did not take sufficiently seriously the threat presented to the world wizarding community by Gellert Grindelwald. He paid with his job. Leonard Spencer-Moon Term of Office: 1939 - 1948 A sound Minister who rose through the ranks from being tea-boy in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Oversaw a great period of international wizarding and Muggle conflict. Enjoyed a good working relationship with Winston Churchill. Wilhelmina Tuft Term of Office: 1948 - 1959 Cheery witch who presided over a period of welcome peace and prosperity. Died in office after discovering, too late, her allergy to Alihotsy-flavoured fudge. Ignatius Tuft Term of Office: 1959 - 1962 Son of the above. A hard-liner who capitalised on his mother's popularity to gain election. Promised to institute a controversial and dangerous Dementor breeding program and was forced from office. Nobby Leach Term of Office: 1962 - 1968 First Muggle-born Minister for Magic, his appointment caused consternation among the old (pure-blood) guard, many of whom resigned government posts in protest. Has always denied having anything to do with England's 1966 World Cup Win. Left office after contracting mysterious illness (conspiracy theories abound). Eugenia Jenkins Term of Office: 1968 - 1975 Jenkins dealt competently with pure-blood riots during Squib Rights marches in the late sixties, but was soon confronted with the first rise of Lord Voldemort. Jenkins was soon ousted from office as inadequate to the challenge. Harold Minchum Term of Office: 1975 - 1980 Seen as a hard-liner, he placed even more Dementors around Azkaban, but was unable to contain what looked like Voldemort's unstoppable rise to power. Millicent Bagnold Term of Office: 1980 - 1990 A highly able Minister. Had to answer to the International Confederation of Wizards for the number of breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy on the day and night following Harry Potter's survival of Lord Voldemort's attack. Acquitted herself magnificently with the now infamous words: 'I assert our inalienable right to party', which drew cheers from all present. Cornelius Fudge Term of Office: 1990 - 1996 A career politician overly-fond of the old guard. Persistent denial of the continuing threat of Lord Voldemort ultimately cost him his job. Rufus Scrimgeour Term of Office: 1996 - 1997 The third ex-Auror to gain office, Scrimgeour died in office at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Pius Thicknesse Term of Office: 1997 - 1998 Omitted from most official records, as he was under the Imperius Curse for his entire term of office, and unconscious of anything that he was doing. Kingsley Shacklebolt Term of Office: 1998 - present Oversaw the capture of Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters following the death of Lord Voldemort. Initially named as ‘caretaker Minister’, Shacklebolt was subsequently elected to the office.